User talk:Agentgenius
Hi Hi peoples. Gots me a signature. --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:11, 27 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:12, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award.I can help you put it on your page if you would like. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Good morning! hi hi Re: Hi What server --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:23, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ok --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) I am on you spoon! --Sheepman (talk| ) 18:36, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Sk8rbluscat award!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Award Happy birthday: --Sheepman (talk| ) 13:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My New Sig. Hi! Hi!--Agent 47 (talk| ) 20:33, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Your sig has gone wonkey! It has! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 20:07, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Wanna meet on Club Penguin, Agentgenius? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 20:57, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Server:Half Pipe Place:Dojo What's penguin name anyways? Denno Senshi Denno Senshi (The Mystery Penguin) is a mysterious penguin who doesnt like to socialise with others. He likes to seclude himself in the mine, well away from other penguins. If the mine gets too crowded, he starts talking nonsense to try and scare them away. --PinguPenguin My Talk Page 15:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Award Here is your award. --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Re:WHAT???? Everything what I put on Pingu Penguin's talk page was all a joke. Like what he did and said. So stop messaging me with all these stuff.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:40, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:funny So, its a joke right? And.....have fun editing in here :)--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:45, 4 October 2008 (UTC) HI Gots me a super rare helmet thingy! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 11:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Complaints on Top Agent Mister Agent Genious, You and your whining on Top Agent, though not as bad as 4th Hale, is really annoying. I request for you to cease complaints. If you don't like Top Agent, don't visit it. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The wiki is coming to and end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in. I'm with you till the bitter end.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:29, 12 October 2008 (UTC) oh gosh I still think we need to stay alive. Suddenly, I feel like the castaways. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help, You've been a great support to me. But please, stay out of the crisis, It's a dangerous game, and many users are getting hurt. I can't let that happen to you. The only reason I've survived this is because I'm a sysop, and friends with a lot of the users... if I wasn't I would have been blocked days ago. So please stay out of this. I don't want anybody else hurt, and you are being slowly observed by many people, including the webmasters and some sysops. It's scary what they can do to those not in their favor. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Award My award to you! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 17:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) you get something Heres the deal homie, you will not be banned. Webmaster or not, you won't be banned!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Can I have an award?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 18:12, 12 October 2008 (UTC) All current people online report to Flippers Dojo. Happyface 18:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 18:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for all I did. We need as few people in this crisis as possible. Just the webmasters would be perferable. P.S. Us webamsters aren't being nasty. Just because we have more common sense than some people doesn't mean we're nasty.-- Barkjon 19:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Oh...that. Nevermind. I was just angry. When I'm angry I have a tendency to be a smart aleck.-- Barkjon 19:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) FYI: Today and tomorrow are going to stink. bad. Very bad. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:51, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Take a medal For being the victim of a needless public banishment and trying to stop the crisis. --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 20:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for putting your name down on my friends list! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 11:07, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The reason is that your page was covered in useless spam to extreme proportions. Your page had all the spam it could handke and more. It would be like trying to correct sanity's page. Welcome back though! And know this: I have stayed nuetral to most people, and I have been meaning to help you, but I un-banned you!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 13:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I couldn't rollback it all. If you want to improve it, (ITs crawling with spam) sure. Now leave me be. Sorry for my aggresiveness, I am very busy. Sorry for Sk8rbluscat unaward I am sorry for giving you the Sk8rbluscat unaward. I will give you both Sk8rbluscat awards, old and new. Here's the deal. There are 10,000 zeros in a googolplex! In a googol, there are 100.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Yup. It took me three days to write one out when I was 8.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:18, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Ok. You're back But be careful on the spelling front. Good to have you back! --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 08:46, 19 October 2008 (UTC) New sig! --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 08:51, 19 October 2008 (UTC) My award to you! Signed, Bagster1 One of the awards That "polite award" Bagster1 gave you? That's MY Carnivore Chronicles fan award! ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Re: Image Since when has the Wiki not been nerdy? It's an encyclopedia on Club Penguin. Of course it's nerdy! That's a GOOD thing! By the way, thank you for pointing out the misspelled word. Have a glorious sin-free Halloween, left|thumb|[[User:TurtleShroom|TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 17:40, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Re. Oh... Perhaps remove the so called "Polite Award" from your page. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]] Unaward? Why'd I get it? It's pretty uncalled for, form my position. [[User:DillyDally|ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 08:56, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Here is the deal. You cant just remove a possible logo (The best in my opinion) and say that the one with the most votes isn't able to win. The CP wiki shall speak. Not you.-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) DANG IT! I warned you already! If you change the logo again, I will be forced to block you until the vote is over!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 22:47, 18 November 2008 (UTC) You rock! --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! Don't+eat+yellow+snow=7 22:09, 20 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Slander What in the universe are you talking about?! Where? Why? How? What? What could I have possibly done o qualify as "slander"?! '''PLEASE TELL ME! I have no clue! TurtleShroom RE: Slander I do believe that the comment which you cited was written during the Crisis. After it blew over, all was forgiven. I kindly request that you stop holding a grudge of which was reprieved. That kind of thing is really annoying. So please, stop the wave of whining. That was the past. Today is the present. All is well, all is forgiven, all is done. Please stop spamming my talk page. For the record, I have a nasty infection right now. In short, I'm sick. It's some kind of head-cold-mucous-running-sinus-infection-combonation, with sneezing thrown in. So please, just drop an outdated subject. Thank you for your cooperation, TurtleShroom Don't change the logo, don't get ticked, because on top of everything, I am getting into a real piss-pot attitude.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:08, 22 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Logo Complaint The reason I changed the logo was because adding one word to an otherwise unaltered CP picture may be considered plagerism. Furthermore, the logo is just 4th Hale's with a different hat, there really isn't a need to start a war. TurtleShroom Stop! You do not make edits that go with thhings. We created the bann emplate for a reason. We STR00DELIZE pages for a reason. We follow the webmasters for a reason. You don't. Take advantage of things, you have a whole set of things to use, and your just reinventing the wheel. --Icmer In Nyc 17:40, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, but still. Okay, maybe we shouldn't STR00DLE. But we still need to use what we already have, not reinvent the wheel. You should still use the bann template, however. --Icmer In Nyc 17:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) You! You! You! YOU! You cheated! And I will prove it! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yes, Why the heck are you making everyone quit?! You seem determined to make this wiki fall apart! You have already annoyed and been mean to several users (including me) and, if you haven't noticed it yet, most people don't like being annoyed or having someone being mean to you!-- Barkjon 17:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. You deserve this: -- Barkjon 17:09, 25 November 2008 (UTC) YOU STINKIN' RETARD! Sysop turtleshroom hates you, agentungenius. just get out once and for all! stop reading, stupid! dude, i mean it. i'll call police if you don't stop reading. and... there is a crisis banning for all law nwow, weirdo. --Spongebobrocks09 00:05, 26 November 2008 (UTC) No Worries Dude,I'm your friend.I'll never leave your side.I don't care what others say,of even if they ban me,but I will be on your side.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:18, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I hate to say this, but Arre 320 is right, I would have stood up for you, but it is way too late. Yeah, you started the Crises, (plural for Crisis), but I had as much to do with the 2nd crisis as you did. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Skaterbluscat]] 'TALK 2 ME!' 00:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Man,I love it when I'm right.lol.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:35, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Dude, I am sorry. I should stand up for you. After all, we were one at Crisis I. After the blocking, I chose to remain neutral to your situation. I will choose to do the same thing this time. My goal is to make this wiki a fun place to be, and you are in the way. I will remain Neutral. I permanantly wear the scar of Crisis I, and I will not take another. So, be gone.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:39, 26 November 2008 (UTC) a I give up. You win. Don't leave! Despite all the comments, don't leave! You kind of balanced the whole situation, if you leave that equilibrum might break. Though I don't agree on ''absolutlely everything that you say/do, some of your ideas I find quite interesting and positive, like Ω. I just found out that you're blocked for an infinite amount of time, nevertheless you have my http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/ab/Support.png support (as I've said before, on some things I disagree with you but I certainly don't agree with all the unconstructive, in my opinion, attitude coming against you). Perhaps you can get unblocked... TomasBat 21:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, considering half the wiki is against him, he ain't comin' back any time soon. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 21:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I take that back. You have cause me enough problems to go with the crowd, not because I follow, but beecuase you have lied to the wiki, and everyone else.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Well, i'm a sysop and i'm online.--'''''Flystar55555 Speak to The Sensei! 16:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC)